The Kings' Pet
by Husker11
Summary: After Edward left, the 3 kings visited Bella, changed her, and took her to Volterra. Now 25 years later, the Cullens go to the Volturi thinking she is there. What they found is shocking. Characters may die. Bella/Aro/Caius/Marcus Rated M cause I'm paranod
1. Chapter 1

The Kings' Pet

Chapter 1

**Aro POV**

My brothers and I are so happy, even if Caius won't show it that much. We found our soul mate, though we didn't expect it to be the same girl. Miss Isabella Swan, Bella. She is just so adorable.

We can't believe the Cullens left her _unprotected_, especially with Victoria after her.

When we found her, she was so broken. We brought her back to Volterra and changed her. Now she is all ours.

We tell her to do something and she does it. She never complains. When we give her pleasure, she returns it. She is perfect.

She is attached to us. She rarely, if ever, leaves our side. She doesn't know who to follow when we end up in separate places, but we understand. She is always with at least one of us. When we have visitors, she sits at my feet with her head in my lap.

We are so happy we have her. She has the power to protect us, and she doesn't want anything to happen to us. We didn't know she had a power until a nomad attacked us. She whimpered, and then, a haze surrounded us but not touching. The vampire was burned right in front of us. The whole time she was whimpering, _"Don't hurt them. Leave them alone. Don't kill them. I need them. I'm theirs and they are mine."_ Once he was a pile of ash, she went back to her normal state.

There isn't a word for how shocked we were. We asked her, but she just held onto us tighter. We went back to how things were before us pretty much controlling her.

She can also inflict physical pain by looking at someone. She does that to people that threaten us. If we tell her to hurt someone, she does.

Her shield is just for when people attack.

"Aro, we might have a problem," Caius said as he walked into my study. I was petting Bella's head and looking at notes from the last mission.

"Yes, brother?" I asked.

"The Cullens want to see us. They claim that we were the last ones to see Bella. They also claim we killed her. The Cullens will be here in 30 minutes since they called on the way here. There is no way to stop them from coming." He sighed.

I nodded in response. She wouldn't recognize the name. I sighed and started to get up. Bella stood with me and held onto my arm. We walked to the throne room. I sat in my throne and Bella sat at my feet with her head in my lap. She wiggled until I petted her some more.

**That is all for this chapter. Next chapter is when the Cullens arrive. It will get better I promise. **

**This is my 1****st**** FanFic so please go easy on me. I would love reviews. Constructive criticism is welcome. If you have ideas they are welcome. Hope you like it will have the 2****nd**** chapter up very soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Kings' Pet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters. I just own the scenario and what they do except for the part when Edward left. Stephanie Meyer owns all of that.**

Chapter 2

_Recap:_

"_The Cullens want to see us. They claim that we were the last ones to see Bella. They also claim we killed her. The Cullens will be here in 30 minutes since they called on the way here. There is no way to stop them from coming." He sighed._

_I nodded in response. She wouldn't recognize the name. I sighed and started to get up. Bella stood with me and held onto my arm. We walked to the throne room. I sat in my throne and Bella sat at my feet with her head in my lap. She wiggled until I petted her some more._

**Aro POV**

"It will be okay, pet." I tried to sooth her as their nervousness started making her fidget. She stopped fidgeting as Jane came in.

"Masters, they're here. Should I let them in?" Jane asked.

"Yes, but tell them to be careful that we have a fragile vampire with us." I said.

"But don't think about Bella so they won't be tipped off. They'll see soon enough." Marcus added.

She nodded and left. I rubbed Bella's head softly to calm her as she smelled more vampires.

When the doors opened, I could not help the little smile on my face as I sat up straighter.

The Cullens came in and froze. My smile turned to a smirk as I said, "You are smarter than we thought you were. You managed to track her to us. I suppose this isn't what you expected. She is better than when we found her. Our poor Bella was so broken, but now she has us."

I could not help but chuckle at Carlisle's stunned expression.

"What did you do to her?" He gasped/yelled. My Bella flinched at his raised voice. I comforted her before turning back to Carlisle.

"_We_ did nothing. We just gave her a purpose. She nearly killed herself before we turned her. If it wasn't for us she would have. _We_ saved her." Caius replied.

He turned and reached for her at the same time she reached for him. She jumped in his lap as he pulled her to him. She snuggled into him and he smiled down at her.

"Why?" Alice yelled. Caius soothed Bella.

Marcus said, "Because you left her, a human with knowledge of our kind. She was too broken-hearted to do anything but cry, but it was still a risk. Plus, she is so cute; we can't imagine why you left in the first place."

Bella looked to him as he spoke. She was so attuned to us. She was all we could ever want.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward jump towards me, and then, he flew backwards when Bella screamed. He was going to hit me, but Bella stopped him, like she does to everyone who wants to hurt us. After he hit the wall, he just lay there seemingly unconscious, but we knew he wasn't.

She was crying and Caius handed her to me, knowing I would be able to comfort her the most right now. I held her close.

"It's okay, he didn't get me. He didn't even get close. You stopped him." I told her as I held her. They always went for me, and it scared her every time.

Alice took a step towards us and flew backwards like Edward did just not as hard or far. By this time, my poor Bella was shaking. Edward got up and helped Alice, while Alice looked like she would cry if she could.

I knew from the thoughts Bella has shown me (she can show Aro her thoughts if she wants) that she never could have hurt any of them before. She has just tossed two, but for her, posing a threat to us crosses a line. She will hurt anyone who crosses that line. It is nice to know she cares so much about us.

"She's telekinetic now. She will never cease to amaze us." Marcus laughed.

I finally got Bella calmed down. She got off my lap and went back to her favorite position at my feet. I did continue petting her, though.

"She did that?" Esme managed to get out. She really needs to stop being so emotional.

"Yes. She protects us. You are lucky she didn't put up a shield that burns the vampire like the first time we were attacked." I said.

Carlisle stepped forward in a very cautious manner. Bella focused on him right away, and I saw her concentration. I couldn't help but sigh. He dropped to the ground in pain and I had to cover Bella's eyes to stop her. For a second he just laid there, but then, he got up with huge eyes. I noticed he had a cut on his arm.

"She can do that, too." Marcus said.

"She has the tendency to focus too much." Caius chuckled.

I turned her head and uncovered her eyes. I checked and they were back to normal. They go sharp when she's about to react or reacting.

She relaxed against me and closed her eyes. I knew she was tired, but I also knew if I tried to get her to go rest that it won't end well. We only had to try that once for her to get her point across. She always wanted to stay with us. My poor pet.

Edward growled about my thoughts of her being _mine_. Bella looked at him and I knew her eyes were about to go sharp. I covered her eyes again even though I really didn't want to. He needs to watch himself, because next time, I won't stop her and I know my brothers won't either.

I have to say the three of us hate him for what he did to our Bella, but we are also a little thankful because without him we wouldn't have met her. Though we mostly feel hate, even if we have to mask it and act professionally.


	3. Chapter 3

The Kings' Pet

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters. I just own the scenario and what they do except when Edward left. Stephanie Meyer owns it.**

**Author's Note: Bella is NOT a dog! Pet is like one of their nicknames for her. She has repressed a lot of her memories of the Cullens so she doesn't remember everything they did. Also her power is to absorb powers, but mainly she uses her shield and her pain power. Keep reading it gets better as time goes on. Please Review. ~Husker11**

Chapter 3

_Recap:_

_I have to say the three of us hate him for what he did to our Bella, but we are also a little thankful because without him we wouldn't have met her. Though we mostly feel hate, even if we have to mask it and act professionally._

**Aro POV**

Carlisle looked stunned … again. Honestly, is it that stunning?

He composed himself and asked, "Can we stay here for a while?"

I wondered what made him think it was a good idea. Then, I looked at Bella. She had opened her eyes and sat up after hearing his request. I guess she must be starting to get back more of her memories of them. When I looked at her expression, I realized she really didn't want this.

"I have to confer with my brothers. We will have an answer for you by dawn." I said. That should give us enough time to come to a decision and if it disagreed with what Bella wanted, calm her down. I mean we couldn't really say no. They were/are great friends to the Volturi, even though I really don't want them here.

"Jane, Alec show the Cullens to some guest rooms please." Marcus said.

"Yes, Masters," they replied.

"We will meet you at dawn then," Caius said and you could tell he was displeased with this. Great, if he and Bella didn't like it, it would be bad, very bad for the Cullens. Bella alone would be bad enough, though we could get her to calm down some.

"This way," Jane ordered. The Cullens followed her and Alec out.

Now to talk with Bella and my brothers, we went to Bella's room to talk about it, saying as she was tired. **(AN: She does sleep when she wants to but she doesn't have to and when she does, she doesn't need as much.)**

**Alec POV**** (AN: I couldn't resist.)**

I listened to the Masters and the Cullens talk from my spot by Jane by the back wall. After a few times with Mistress Bella's shield, the Masters decided they didn't need as many guards in the room. I always thought this was good considering that Mistress Bella, though she doesn't throw the guard around anymore, is still kind of scary. And that's when she doesn't react badly.

I came out of my own thoughts quickly when Edward came flying towards the wall. Jane and I moved out of the way. Jane was trying very hard not to laugh as we had expected it to happen sometime. I guess we won the bet. Yes, we had entered a bet with the rest of the guard as to who would be thrown first. When the guard learned the Cullens were coming, Felix started a bet as to who would be thrown first. I think everyone even Gianna got in on it. Gianna, by the way, was changed but is still the secretary. Jane got over her almost giggle fit soon enough.

Master Marcus told us to show the Cullens to some guest rooms.

"This way," Jane told them as she started leading them out of the hall.

I walked beside her as we walked towards the wing of the castle with guest rooms.

"We won the bet Alec," Jane exclaimed. She quickly fell into a giggle fit.

"Jane, of course we won the bet. Felix should learn to use his brain," I told her. The Cullens were listening to us and I could see Carlisle about to ask.

"Excuse me, but what bet are you talking about?" Carlisle asked.

Jane started giggling again. I couldn't help smiling because it was kind of funny if you thought about it. Jane proceeded to explain.

"As soon as everyone heard you were coming, Felix started a bet about who would be thrown first. Mistress Isabella doesn't trust many people around the Masters you see. So he started a bet about who she would throw first and we thought it would be Edward. And we won! I can just start think of my prize now."

"You mean you knew she would do that? And didn't tell us?" Esme asked. I guess I would want someone to tell me, but we had orders not to say anything about Mistress Bella's powers.

"Yes, we figured she would. You are actually lucky she didn't send him threw the wall." I told them.

"We had orders not to say anything about Mistress Isabella's powers anyway." Jane said after they started looking horrified that we didn't tell them for a bet.

Honestly, we should have the guest rooms closer to the throne room. We still aren't there and we have been walking at vampire speed.

"I hope she doesn't react too badly to your request." I said.

"What do you mean react badly?" Carlisle asked. Was there no end to this man's curiosity?

"I remember when she had first gotten the fact that the Masters would not leave her. She had gotten so protective since she was afraid that someone would take them away. She has even toned it down a little recently. The Masters noticed she was tired and tried to get her to go to bed. In the end, she didn't go to bed and we had to redo over half the throne room, because as she was leaving, Felix moved closer to the Masters and she thought he would hurt them." Jane explained.

I chuckled remembering Felix being thrown around the room.

"We were lucky the Masters were there to calm her down though. She would have killed him and who knows what else. So you really don't want her to react badly. Though I doubt she would react quite that bad since she will be with them." Jane continued after laughing herself.

The Cullens looked shocked as this sank in. Probably over her killing someone.

Then, they gained their composure.

"What do you mean "with them"?" Carlisle asked. I admit I was starting to get rather annoyed with his questions, but he wasn't as bad as Heidi that one time she fed on a drug addict. That was awful. She bounced for days and the constant questions.

"Mistress Isabella is always with the Masters. She is constantly with at least one of them. But when we have guests, she is always by their side and they stay in one place for her sake. She worries when she isn't with them." I replied.

I noticed Edward seemed to be off in his own little world for most of the walk. Weird. Anyway, we are finally to the guest rooms.

"You can have these four. Call us if you need anything." Jane said.

"Hey Alec! Where's Felix?" Jane asked me.

"Try the game room." I told her. She ran off presumably to the game room.

"Call us if you need something." I told the Cullens again. With that, I walked off to my own room.

**Edward POV**

I still couldn't believe my Bella was here of all places.

I have to get her back. But she won't come willingly with the spell or whatever the Volturi have done to her. I always knew they were monsters.

I'll just have to take her. Then, she will realize how horrible it is here and how she belongs with me.

I started making plans to do just that. Within a few days, she will be back in my arms.

**Okay. I hope you liked it. Pretty please Review!**

**Next chapter: Can the Cullens stay? And will Edward kidnap Bella! Find out soon.**

**~Husker11**


	4. I'm So Sorry

Author's Note –

Please, please don't kill me. Also please don't stop reading my stories. I know it has been a very long time since I updated but it isn't my fault.

First of all, for the record, I got sick and dislocated my shoulder so I had to do everything one handed. Obviously, it took me a long time to type out anything. Plus it was my right arm and I'm right-handed. I slept pretty much all day for a while, but I HAD gotten two chapters for both of my stories ready to upload for everyone. The day I got them finished, the computer I had all of my fan fiction on messed up. You have to keep that computer plugged in or it dies before you can load the next page, and the charger cord broke. Of course I hadn't made a back-up copy (which I will do from now on!) of the chapters and they disappeared. I can use the newer family computer now but three people are always wanting on it, including myself making it harder to find time. Now, for the life of me, I can't remember what happened in the chapters. With school coming to an end, I am trying to play catch up (I got behind with the whole one arm thing), but I will rewrite the chapters when I can find the time. They will not be the same, but hopefully, you will like them.

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. You guys have no idea what they meant to me when I was trying to type the chapters out with one hand. I probably wouldn't have bothered until my shoulder was fixed, not that it helped much in getting the chapters to you guys though. If it weren't for your support, I probably would have quit altogether.

I'm also looking for a Beta for both of my stories. I do not care if you want to do one of them or both just tell me which you would like. Please tell me how I can go about getting one in a message or review. I would like a Beta a lot, especially if I can bounce ideas off him/her when needed (which hopefully won't be very often).

Again, thanks for the reviews. They just brighten my whole day. I'm also fine with suggestions and constructive criticism just no flames please.

The next chapters should be out within a few days, but with the way I have been feeling, I make no promises. Don't worry I will have a back-up this time when I'm done.

~Husker11 3


	5. Plagiarizing

Hello everyone, this is Husker11. Yes, I am not dead. I ran into a lot of unexpected complications after surgery and ended up having to have neck surgery because my neck was unstable because of my medical condition. I actually started having mini-strokes, or TIAs, for a while, but thankfully with the last surgery they have stopped. This hopefully means that soon I can get you an update.

I have had several reviews talking about me plagiarizing another story. I will tell you know that this was never my intention. I actually talked to Jalice1718 before my first surgery. Below is a transcript of our conversation. If you don't want to believe it, I can't make you, but this is the best I can do. I hope this helps your fears of me plagiarizing her story. That said I am not taking this story down unless either she or FanFiction tells me to, at which point I will do so without complaint. I will thank everyone who did report or was going to report me, because plagiarizing is unacceptable from anyone.

Warning: The below transcript may contain a few stories for planned chapters in the future!

**Be honest**

Jul 22, 2012Hello, I go by Tempers and your FF "The Kings' Pet" is VERY similar to my story under Jalice1718. That is my friends account that we used to share and I am still working on getting a computer that can let me switch the story to this account.  
>I am contacting you first instead of reporting you because I truly want to know, in all honesty, if you copied my story, changed a few parts, posted it as your own, and didn't give credit to me. Considering I love that story and it is torture that I can't finish it, it hurts more that someone would steal it and try to pass it as their own.<br>Please respond by either taking down the story and sending an apology or I will report you to the officials of .net.  
>You have four days.<br>Thank you

Jul 23, 2012Hello,

I swear that I haven't read your story. I had NO idea there was another story like that out there. I have had that done to me (granted not on FF) before and I wouldn't do that to somebody else.

I want to apologize to you and your friend. I am so sorry if my story is like yours. I haven't read it before. I would also like to thank you for giving me warning before reporting me. I can not tell you how much I appreciate that.

I would like to try avoiding taking my story down if at all possible though. I would like to propose a deal to you. All I ask is that you consider it.

I would like to publically post that my story is a lot like yours and make a public apology to you. I would give you credit for everything resembling your story. I would also like to tell you I have read your story since getting your message. It seriously did freak me out at how similiar they were. I don't blame you for thinking that I took it and changed a few parts at all. The fact is though that I didn't. I am planning on taking my story in a whole different direction. I am planning on having the Cullens stay for a bit and a whole lot of other things that are different when compared to yours. I promise you that if you allow me to continue it, that it WILL NOT end up like yours.

I can go several days at a time without being on the computer at all so it may be a while before I can provide anything to verify this.

I would like to make a public apology to you no mattter what you decide though, because I feel you honestly deserve it even if I didn't mean to steal your story (having never read it). I feel horrible about this whole thing. Ideally, I would have known there was already a story that started like that out there, but with so many different stories on the site, it's impossible to read them all.

I hope you will believe me, but if you can not, I understand. Please consider my offer.

Thank you,

Husker11

Jul 27, 2012You seem like a nice person and I can relate to having an idea that someone already had and then write it scaringly similar to their's. I don't mind your idea and actually I have given this alot of thought. I wasn't thinking to clearly when I first contacted you and now that I have calmed down I think I have a great idea. I will tell my friend to add to the title that it was adopted by you. I wish I could finish it but I have no way of doing so with life kicking me while I'm down. How does this sound?

Tempers

Aug 23, 2012This sounds great to me. If you would like to give me any ideas, I may or may not use them (depending on if they fit with where I'm going). If you have an idea, I'll give you credit though. That way you can at least help write it. :)  
>Husker11<p> 


End file.
